The Pirates! Secret of the Blood amulet!
by GTwistedWorld
Summary: A story about a young girl who dreams of being a pirate. She also has paint in her hair. When Brioney Flint (a.k.a The Pirate with Paint in her hair) is rescued by the Albino pirate and The Pirate with the Scarf she finds a new life away from the worries of her last home - The Foundling hospital. Things seem great for her Until Queen Victoria finds out about the Blood amulet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

A Pirates life for me.

The storm was at its worst.  
When it first started, it was very mild and weak. The waves were just mere ripples and there was a small shower of raindrops, but the calm gentle waves of the ocean turned brutal and ruthless and the rain began to pound down onto the small wooden rowing boat.  
You could say that Briony Flints first day of adventure wasn't as she expected...  
And it definitely didn't turn out the way she hoped it to.  
She at least expected to already have a small bag of gold doubloons and have had at least one swordfight by now...But no.  
Instead, Briony managed to fearlessly dodge seagull poo as it plummeted down from the sky, she had a dangerous encounter with a money spider and she punched a fish to death that Landed in her boat.  
What? Don't look at me like that! A fish in a boat is a very big deal. What if it was a baby shark?  
Anyhow...Lets continue with the story...shall we? HEY! You! In the back! Stop Laughing!  
...Quite done? Ok...  
And Briony had also managed to get trapped in a powerful storm...  
Lovely.  
Just lovely.  
The vicious waves of the seas thrashed against the sides of Bri's small boat, pulling it up high, and dropping it back down again with a mighty splash of ice cold water.  
It was almost as if the cruel ocean was toying with her. Playing with her life maybe?  
She didn't really take it into consideration. She just held onto the side of the boat for dear life. Her entire body was drenched, the fabric of her clothes stuck to her cold skin.  
She couldn't even shiver. She felt herself losing consciousness as a mighty black shadow that she saw in the distance drew closer...  
The waves were showing no mercy.  
They were determined to pull her down into her watery grave.  
To her death.  
She closed her eyes.  
And she prayed as a large wave washed over her.

* * *

Albino pirate sat on the deck of the ship, His feet dangling over the edge as he looked out to sea.  
There was a storm earlier. He hated storms.  
He hated the noises of the scary thunder and the Rough waves that attacked the boat.  
He hated it when the decks would get covered in salt water.  
But he liked to sit outside his Cabin to keep watch in case the Ship sunk.  
Luckily, the storm had died down by now, so he moved closer to the edge of the ship, leaning against the wooden railings as he wiggled his toes in the cool sea air.  
He also had a nightmare.  
It was about Queen Victoria. She came back. She took Polly.  
He didn't know what he would do if someone stole Polly.  
She was like a feathery sister to him.  
...Or an aunty...With a beak.  
He sighed as he hugged his battered teddy to his chest.  
Breathing in its dusty smell.  
Sometimes, the other pirates would make fun of him for having a teddy, and The pirate Captain had constantly asked him to throw it away, But he never would. His mother gave it to him.  
He would keep it forever.  
Albino pirate stared out to sea...And then, his eyes caught something.  
There was a small shadow drifting closer to the ship...It was like a small rowing boat... There seemed to be someone on it.  
Were they dead...?  
Albino pirate's mouth stretched into a frown as his ruby red eyes widened in fear.  
What would he do?  
He paused. 'Hello?' He called.  
No reply.  
'Can you hear me?'  
Silence.  
Albino pirates frown widened. What was he going to do? What if that person was dead?  
He looked to his right, at an old fishing net which was pinned carelessly to a nearby mast.

* * *

Bri and Edward sat in the cramped alleyway.  
Edward shivered as Bri put her arm around him to keep her little brother warm. 'We'll be fine Ed..' She whispered to him...although she couldn't even convince herself that.  
'But what if we get found? I would hate to go to the Foundling hospital…'  
'Oh don't be silly Ed! That won't happen!'  
Edward sighed in relief.  
'Although...It is possible for the rats to chew off our flesh while we sleep...'  
Edward shivered in fear.  
'Oh don't stress it though! I have my trusty cutlass!' Bri smiled as he held up a twig that she used for sword fighting. '...Although, I don't think this will help when zombies come to eat our brains...'  
'Bri! Please! Stop it!'  
'Oh Ed...don't be so boring. You'll be fine, because I am here!'  
'That's my problem...' Edward mumbled.  
'Well say that now, but when we are surrounded by Queen Victoria's henchmen, I will be here to fend them off with my cutlass.'  
'That's a twig!' Edward protested.  
Bri pouted. 'It's a SHARP twig...'  
'IT'S NOT GOING TO PROTECT US FROM -'  
A horse whinny interrupted Edward. Bri immeidiently covered his lips as he shook in fear.  
'I 'eard noises down that alleyway! Come on!'  
'Oh crap...' Bri whispered.

* * *

Albino pirate stared down at the unconscious girl, who now lay on the damp wooden planks of the ship deck.  
She was blue lipped, and dressed in the tangled robes of the net. She nearly drowned.  
She lay for dead.  
Albino pirate blinked down at her. What was she?  
Maybe she was a mermaid!  
...although...she didn't have a long scaly fish tail...and she obviously couldn't survive in the depths of the oceans water.  
The small pale pirate sat next to the body of the girl.  
What if she was dead?  
He needed help from somebody.  
He should get some help..  
Maybe...the pirate Captain! He ALWAYS knew what to do!  
Or maybe curvaceous pirate! He is smart and is always useful in situations like this!  
...But...The pirate Captain didn't allow anyone in his private quarters when he was asleep...And Curvaceous Pirate was VERY strict about people sneaking up on him...  
...What about Pirate with a scarf? He was very sensible...And the smartest of them all!  
Yes...He would go and See Pirate with a scarf.  
That's what he will do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Genies and Mermaids.

Bri and Edward were led through the tall forbidding gates, shuffling their bare feet along the long gravel path, getting closer and closer to the doorway.  
Bri glanced up at the windows, but she couldn't see inside. There was no laughter.  
No children playing on the grass outside.  
Not even the birds were singing a comforting tune.  
The Policeman prodded Bri with his fat finger.  
'Oi! Keep Moving!'He snapped.  
Bri frowned as she kept walking on, straining her ears as she walked.  
Straining to hear even a faint sound of laughter.  
Talking.  
Anything.  
Something.  
The policeman rang the doorbell, and its gloomy chimes echoed around the grey building.  
It sounded like Church bells.  
At a funeral.  
Ed whimpered.  
Bri put her arm around him, as she quickly hushed him. She was determined to show her brother there was nothing to be afraid of.  
But she couldn't even convince herself that.  
A tall Woman in a soot black dress and white apron opened the door.  
She glared down at the children standing before her.  
She did not smile.  
Her mouth stayed twisted into a long grim frown.  
'Yes officer?' She grunted.  
'Found these two on the streets of London.' He replied. 'Orphans. They seem to match your description.'  
She kept glaring at them both. Staring into their innocent eyes with her own, that seemed to be filled with hatred.  
'How old are you?' She asked in her low voice.  
'I am 15.' Bri replied as she glared at the matron with her green eyes. 'And he is 10.'  
She didn't reply. She just stayed staring at them both hatefully. 'Well officer, Thanks for bringing these two here. We've been looking all over for them.' She said finally as she twisted her tight mouth into a small smile, showing her yellow teeth  
The officer pushed the two children forward, but they still desperately clung to eachother.  
'We'll be fine.' Bri whispered to her brother. 'We'll stick together.'  
Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

'knock knock'

Pirate with a scarf sat bolt upright in his hammock as the noise hit his ears. He groaned. Who could that be at this time of the night?  
With a yawn, He swung his legs over the side of the hammock, and immeidiently stood up.  
'Coming.' He called groggily as he shuffled towards the door.  
He slowly opened it, but rolled his eyes to find out who was standing outside his cabin.  
'Albino!' He groaned. 'For the last time, I cannot help you with your nightmare problems at this time of the night!'  
'Scarf!' Albino pirate gasped, His red eyes wide and unblinking. 'There's a mermaid on the deck!'  
Pirate with a scarf paused. 'A...mermaid? 'He repeated with raised eyebrows. 'What on earth would a mermaid be doing up here on the ship's deck for Neptune's sake...?'  
'I don't know! Maybe she's here to grant us three wishes!' Albino pirate squealed, a look of joy on his face. The sort of look you would get off a small child on Christmas Morning.  
The pirate with a scarf paused. 'Albino...That's a genie...'  
'Is it?'  
'Yes.'  
'Oh..'  
'Anyway...' Scarf continued. 'Let's go and see this mermaid so I can get some sleep before I wake up early for Polly's morning feed.'

The two pirates trudged across the deck, Albino pirate led The pirate with a scarf to where he last saw the unconscious girl...And they stopped.  
The pirate with a scarf stared down at her, his mouth agape. 'Albino...how did she get up here?'  
'Oh, she was unconscious on a small wooden rowing boat so I caught her with a net.'  
'right..ok..'  
The girl was dressed in the tangled net and silky seaweed. Almost as if the brutal waves of the sea had dressed her. Her hair was tangled and knotted, her grey frock soaked.  
Scarf stared down at her in awe. 'Well she isn't a mermaid, that's for sure...'  
Albino pirate frowned. 'Does that mean we don't get three wishes?'  
Scarf nodded as he crouched down next to the blue lipped and pale body. 'She looks freezing...She's lucky to be alive...'  
'What do we do?' Albino pirate asked timidly.  
'We might as well put her in the spare room for the night.' he replied as he scooped up the ice cold girl in his arms. He held her close, in his desperate effort to keep her warm.  
The tall pirate carried her into the dusty spare room. It wasn't used much, as they didn't get many visitors. Being pirates and all, But he knew having a spare room on hold would come in handy.  
He laid her on the bed, as Albino pirate pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
Scarf sighed with relief as he turned to face the Albino pirate. 'We cannot tell anyone about her being here, not just yet ESPECIALLY the Pirate Captain.'  
Albino Pirate frowned. 'Why the pirate captain?' He asked quietly.  
'You know what he's like...' He sighed. 'If he's in a bad mood this girl will be made to walk the plank for sure...'  
Albino pirate paused. 'Not even Polly?'  
'No, not even Polly. I will tell Pirate Captain when the time is right, Now go to sleep Albino, in case we wake someone.'  
Albino pirate nodded as he quickly scurried out of the room.  
The pirate with a scarf looked at the girl, staring at her anxiously. He wanted to wait. Wait with her. It looked like she had a very interesting story to tell.  
he sighed as he turned to leave the room. 'Till tommorow...' He mumbled as he left the room, Blowing out the flickering candle behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Odd names.

She just lay there. Awake in fear as the other foundlings sobbed around her in the dark.  
She however, lay silent.  
Motionless.  
She refused to cry. She wouldn't.  
It was the worst day of her life, but she wouldn't cry.  
Bri buried her face into her bedding. She had no pillow. The people in the hospital didn't give them such luxuries. But, she pretended her head was resting on a silk feathery cushion, she breathed in the musky smell of the bedding, pretending it was fresh lavender, that wafted through her nostrils, making her drowsy.  
Maybe if she imagined, like she always did with Edward, it would stop the tears from falling.  
...Edward...  
She wasn't crying for herself. God no.  
She was crying for Ed.  
They were separated when they arrived, Boys and girls always had to be separate.  
She didn't really understand why.  
Poor Ed. A single tear trickled down her cheek, but she buried her face further into the dusty bedding.  
He hated being alone though. He hated the dark especially.  
When they lived in the cottage with their adoptive family, Ed would always snuggle up next to her when He got scared. They would both lay awake, staring at the ceiling as Bri ran her fingers through his brunette curls. She would tell him stories of dungeons and dragons, with a prince who would slay the beast and rescue the damsel in distress. They both loved those stories...Right up until their mother died.  
Bri stopped believing in happy endings when they had to leave the cottage.  
When they had to run.  
Survive.  
But Ed always had hope behind his youthful eyes. Even when the Brother and Sister ended up living on the streets, begging for pennies and diving into dark alleyways when police officers would stroll past.  
...But soon it left.  
Of course it would leave.

They would sit in the gloomy alleys at night, Ed whimpering in the dark as Bri put her arm around him, trying her best to comfort him.  
'Remember what she said?' Bri whispered.  
'Who?' Edward sniffed.  
'Mother' Bri replied. She was glad Ed couldn't see her watery eyes in the dark. 'She always said, even before she died, if you think bad thoughts bad things will follow.'  
'But Good thoughts never followed, Bri. They never ever did.' Ed mumbled. 'Even Mothers good thoughts didn't save the others. They didn't save Sissy, Isabelle or Saul.'  
Bri stayed silent. She heaved Ed onto her lap and buried her face into his curls. 'We should stay optimistic.'  
Ed sighed.  
Bri lifted her head. 'It's what mother would've wanted.' She pointed out, as she rested her chin on Ed's head.  
Ed paused...But eventually, he nodded.  
'We're not homeless Ed.'  
'It looks like we are. Bri, Its dark.'  
'No really. we're not. We actually live in a huge castle, with our own horses and stables...Mothers there too.'  
'She is?'  
Bri nodded. 'Yep. And Sissy and Isabelle and Saul..'  
'Really?'  
Bri paused, but eventually nodded. 'All you have to do, is close your eyes...and think about them before you go to sleep...they will all be there. You'll meet father too Ed.'  
Ed paused. 'Father...was he a nice person?'  
Bri nodded. 'He was ever so kind...The nicest man I ever met...' Bri drifted off. She thought about her father, how he used to put her on her shoulders and show her the town of London. She paused, and looked down at Ed. 'And you'll meet him too. Close your eyes.'  
Ed closed his eyes and he breathed out contently. 'I've closed them.'  
'It'll be like it was before Ed, but better...We'll live in our big castle, With Mother, father, Sissy, Isabelle, Saul, me and you. Father will put you on his shoulders and he will carry you around the garden, showing you our new house...we'll be happy...'  
Bri paused at the sound of Ed's quiet snores.  
She smiled softly. 'Goodnight Ed.'

* * *

'Hello? Are you awake yet?'  
Bri groaned as she slowly opened her green eyes and blinked up at...the ceiling? Where was she?  
Wasn't she in her boat before?  
She frowned in confusion.  
'Oh! You're awake!'  
'What?' She groaned as she looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from. A pale boy sat next to her, smiling cheerfully.  
'W-where am I?' She asked him.  
He blinked his blood red eyes at her, still smiling happily. 'you're on our ship!'  
'Ship?' She repeated. She paused. Then sighed. 'Oh great…I've been abducted by pirates, just what I need...'  
'I know! Wonderful isn't it?' The boy squealed.  
'Bri giggled. He seemed quite nice. 'What's your name?'  
'My name is 'Albino pirate.' He grinned.  
'Albino…pirate? That's your name?'  
Albino pirate nodded.  
Bri giggled. 'That's a funny name!'  
Albino pirate copied her, even though it was perfectly clear he had no idea what they were laughing at.  
'Here.' Albino pirate said as he placed a plate of ham on her lap.  
Bri opened her mouth as her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten for so long. She didn't hesitate, she wolfed down the food in front of her, as Albino pirate watched in awe.  
'Are you a mermaid?' Albino pirate asked her.  
Bri looked at Albino pirate, as he looked back at her in curiosity.  
'No, But it would be cool if I was!' Bri replied, her mouth full.  
Albino pirate tilted his head. ' It would?'  
Bri swallowed her mouthful of ham and smiled at her new friend. 'Yeah! I would get to swin underwater! Explore hidden caverns! Find treasure!'  
'Treasure?' Albino pirate repeated in awe.  
'Of course!'  
'Wow...' Albino pirate whispered.  
'Albino?' Came a voice behind the door.  
Albino pirate jumped in his seat and swung around in his seat. 'Um…yes?'  
'It's me, The pirate with a scarf, can I come in?'  
Albino pirate smiled. 'Yes!' He replied as the door swung open and a tall pirate stepped in. Bri blinked up at him.  
The tall pirate blinked back.  
'She woke up!' Albino pirate pointed out.  
'Um yes I can see that.' Pirate with a scarf replied as he stared at Bri. 'Hello.' He smiled. 'My name is The pirate with a scarf, and you are...?'  
Bri giggled. 'Such odd names!' She smiled. 'My name is Bri Flint.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Big nose phony.

During the winter, the workhouse was hit with influenza.  
Bri caught it. She had to be separate from the other girls In the dorm in case she 'infected' them.  
She would lay awake. Her fever getting worse and her limbs sore as she stared up at the ceiling.  
Nurse Jennifer would sit beside her bed though, and tell her stories.  
Bri always saw Nurse Jennifer as a second mother.  
Everyone else in the workhouse were cruel task masters.  
But not nurse Jennifer.  
Nurse Jennifer would tell Bri stories about mermaids and handsome gentlemen who would save a damsel in distress from the pirates.  
But Bri never took interest to the mermaids, the princesses... Oh no.  
She was fascinated by the pirates.  
Their sea chanteys...the peg legs and the colourful parrots perched on their broad shoulders.  
'Nurse Jennifer?'  
She turned and smiled at Bri. 'Yes Briony?'  
'Tell me more about the pirates!' Bri would ask, her green eyes twinkling.  
Nurse Jennifer would simply chuckle and sit beside Bri's bed. 'You are a strange child Briony flint...'  
'Yes yes, and one day I will be a pirate too!'  
Nurse Jennifer sighed and ruffled messy haystack hair. 'If only life were that easy.' she replied with a grin.  
'I'm serious! I will collect Edward and we will both go away and set sail into the sun!'  
'But you're simply a lady, young Brioney...you need to work.'  
Bri sighed. No one understands though! I just want to be free to do what I want.'  
Nurse Jennifer smiled. 'I know you do dear. I know.'  
Bri sighed. 'But I don't know how I'll ever escape...'  
Nurse Jennifer ignored Bri. 'Right, off to sleep I think.' she whispered as she pulled the dusty quilt up to Bri's chin.  
Bri smiled at her.  
'Good night Bri.' nurse Jennifer whispered as she switched out the light, before saying goodnight to the rest of the children.  
Bri sighed after nurse Jennifer left as she listened to the constant coughing to the bed to her right.  
Bri looked at the weak girl in the dark and frowned. 'Hey, are you ok?'  
The girl sniffed. 'I feel terrible...'  
'Me too.' Bri replied with a sniff. 'But I bet you'll be just fine!'  
'You think so?'  
'I know so. I promise.'  
The girl gave an almighty cough, which shook her entire body as she spluttered. When she stopped, she lay still. She gave no sound.  
Bri paused.  
The girl sniffed. 'My name is Gwyneth.'  
'My names Bri.'  
Gwyneth paused. 'Maybe...we could be friends? I don't have any friends here.'  
'I guess you can be my friend, but I won't be here long Gwyneth. I am going to leave on my own adventure. As a pirate.'  
'My momma told me pirates were evil.'  
Bri sighed. 'So is this rotten place.'  
Gwyneth paused as she lay still. 'Could I Come with you?'  
Bri looked at the girl. 'What?'  
'When I'm better... Could I come with you and be a pirate?'  
Bri grinned in the dark of the room. 'Sure. Me, you and my little brother Ed.'  
'Do you promise?'  
'I promise.'

-

'Do you have any gold?'  
The pirate with a scarf looked over at Bri. 'Yes, of course.' he lied.  
Bri tilted her head. 'Well to be honest, you don't really look like a pirate...'  
Scarf frowned. 'I do too!'  
'Then where's your eye patch? And your peg leg? And why do you have such a big nose?'  
Scarf growled. 'My nose isn't big.'  
Bri pouted. 'Right ok.'  
The two of them sat in silence, as the ship gently rocked back and Forth on the gentle turquoise waves of the ocean.  
The ocean that almost killed her before.  
'Do you have a parrot?' Bri asked, her emerald green eyes twinkling in curiosity.  
Scarf paused. 'Sort of.'  
'You don't give very straight answers. Do you...' Bri sighed.  
'You don't shut up.' the young pirate mumbled under his breath.  
Bri giggled.  
Scarf avoided her stare, but he grinned softly as he let a small chuckle escape his lips.  
'I guess you're ok mister pirate.' Bri smiled.  
'You can call me pirate with a scarf if you like...' The pirate with a scarf said, as his cheeks flushed a rose pink.  
'Bit of a mouthful. What about Scarf?'  
'I guess that's ok.' Scarf answered with a shrug.  
Bri smiled. 'Scarf it is!'

-

'I KNOW WHO IT WAS MA'AM!' cried a young gentleman as he burst into the room, where a shadow stood, looking out of a clear window. Overlooking the city of London.  
'Oh please General; I've just got back...' the shadow replied in a strong royal English accent.  
'But milady, we've found out who it was!'  
'Oh what on earth do you mean...I do not have time for this general! Especially after that encounter with that...DODO! And those putrid pirates!'  
'It's the blood amulet ma'am.'  
Her crystal blue eyes shone in the dark, as if a sinister aura emitted from her very soul. 'The...blood amulet...'  
She swung around. 'It CAN'T be! That was stolen years ago!'  
'Yes, and now we know who took it. He lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of London.'  
'WHO WAS HE?' she bellowed. 'IT SHALL BE STRAIGHT TO THE DUNGEONS WITH HIM!'  
'H-his name was Jerald Flint Ma'am.'  
'FIND HIM!' She shrieked.  
'But Ma'am, We found out from the landlord, that he is dead!'  
'He must've had family!'  
'The whole family is deceased Ma'am.'  
'BLAST IT! We will never find it now!'  
'But ma'am...there is one member of the family left.'  
The blue eyes widened. 'Then she must have it. They wouldn't have just thrown it away; it's far too valuable she must know where it is! Where is she?'  
'She was in the hospital. F-Foundling hospital ma'am, but the records say she's been missing for years...'  
'We need to find her... Send out my best soldiers! Do you know what she looks like?'  
'Scrawny blonde girl. With pigtails...last seen wearing the workhouse uniform. She apparently has red...paint in her hair.'  
'Well I will find her!'  
'But ma'am, it-'  
'SILENCE! We will find her! Someone must've seen her, and I will find out where she is. I will find out where she's going, I will find out everything. For I am Queen Victoria!'

'And the blood amulet is mine.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Devious plans.

When Bri woke up, the bed next to her that was previously occupied was now empty.  
Her new friend Gwyneth was gone.  
Bri frowned. She didn't understand. She scanned the room desperately.  
But the girl was nowhere to be seen.  
It was only her and the other frail children left in the room.  
That moment, nurse Jennifer stepped into the gloomy and dark room. She closed the door solemnly behind her, and then turned to give Bri a reassuring smile.  
'I sneaked out some extra food for you. I thought you might need it.'  
Bri glanced at the tray. It had a small cup, filled with milk and a chipped bowl half filled with lumpy porridge. To most people, it wouldn't seem like much, but to her it was the most food that she had ever been allowed to eat.  
But for once in her life, Brioney Flint didn't care about food. There was something else clouding her small but curious mind.  
'Nurse Jennifer!' Bri squealed.  
Nurse Jennifer looked at the girl and smiled softly. 'Well you sure are hungry today!' she said with a small giggle as she carefully passed the tray to Bri.  
Bri took the food, but didn't even look at it.  
Her mouth didn't even water.  
She just stared at the kindly nurse, her green eyes wide.  
'Nurse Jennifer! Something's wrong!'  
Nurse Jennifer paused. 'What's wrong Brioney?'  
'Gwyneth is missing!'  
Nurse Jennifer didn't reply. She looked at the young blonde solemnly, but as their gazes met she quickly looked away, as small tears formed in her brown eyes.  
'Yes. Yes Bri I know she is.'  
'Where has she gone?'  
Nurse Jennifer sighed as she perched at the end of Bri's bed.  
'Bri...Gwyneth...won't be staying here at the workhouse any longer.'  
Bri frowned. 'Why not? Gwyneth was my new friend!'  
'Bri, Gwyneth has gone to live with the angels.'  
Bri paused. She bit her lip and stared at Nurse Jennifer, a look of disbelief in her eyes.  
'She couldn't have...'  
'Gwyneth was very ill Bri... But it's ok. She's gone to live with god in heaven now.'  
Bri looked down at her hands that were clasped together. She imagined Gwyneth in heaven. Her long ink black locks tumbling down past her shoulder blades where long golden wings had sprouted. She imagined her sitting amongst the clouds, her crystal blue eyes looking down on them all.  
The poor unfortunate souls that remained suffering in the workhouse.  
Bri imagined it, but as she did so, tears pricked her eyes. 'She must be really happy up there.' she mumbled.  
Nurse Jennifer smiled, as she got to her knees. 'She is Bri.' She replied with a nod. 'She will be playing with the angels every day...'  
Bri smiled and nodded. 'I can't wait till I can leave...'  
'Bri, don't say things like that...'  
Bri shook her head. 'No, no Nurse Jennifer! I am not leaving to be with the angels! I'm leaving to be with the pirates!'  
Nurse Jennifer rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Oh Bri, not this nonsense again...'  
'But it's my dream! I'm going to make sure it comes true! Then I'll come and visit you and I'll share my gold with you, and-'  
'Bri.' nurse Jennifer interrupted with a harsh tone. 'It's not going to happen. You know that right? Now you need to stop-'  
'Nurse Jennifer!' matron Peters bellowed as she glared at the dainty Nurse who kneeled on the dusty wooden planks of the floor beside Bri.  
Nurse Jennifer sighed. 'Yes Matron, how may I help you?'  
Matron peters did not reply. Instead, she gestured for the young nurse to come over to her.  
Nurse Jennifer sighed as she got to her knees. 'Yes, I'm coming.'  
She trudged over to the large matron, and peters hissed something into her ear.  
It was quite funny seeing Nurse Jennifer and Matron Peters together. Nurse Jennifer looked just like a fair princess, whereas Matron pig faced peters looked like an angry troll.  
Bri smirked as she imagined Matron Peters' face covered in boils as she breathed fire, and Captain Bri would swoop in to save the day with her trusty cutlass and colourful parrot.  
Nurse Jennifer's eyes widened as she listened to matron peters harsh voice in her ear. She bit her lip as she looked over Bri.  
The matron stopped whispering to her, and Nurse Jennifer took a deep breath, staring at Bri in fear as if she had to tell her some very bad news.  
'Bri...I need to talk to you...'

- - -

She couldn't just stay there forever.  
Being bored.  
Brioney Flint lay on the swinging hammock, her arm dangling off the side as she stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. This was not what she had in mind when the heard the word 'Pirate'.  
When she heard the word pirate, she immediately thought of the words adventure! Treasure! Danger! Chanteys!  
Not lying in a hammock, being bored and not being able to make a sound.  
The pirate with a scarf looked at her. He rolled his eyes and frowned. 'I know what you're thinking, No.'  
'Just for an hour?'  
'No.'  
'Pleaaasssseee!' Bri begged as her green eyes widened.  
'No, you need to stay here and not make a single sound.'  
Bri pouted as she crossed her arms in frustration. 'Well this is boring. You pirates are really boring!' she spat. 'You obviously have no idea what you are doing!'  
'We do, but do you want to walk the plank?'  
Bri frowned as she lowered her arms. 'eh...no...'  
'Then you will wait until captain is in a better mood.'  
'But I want to-'  
'No.'  
Bri sighed.  
Scarf got up from the small wooden chair and made his way towards the door. 'Remember, not a sound.'  
Bri nodded slowly, as Scarf reached for the handle and stepped out of the room.  
Bri waited.  
And waited.  
And then, when she knew no one was around she grinned deviously.

'Hello number two!' the albino pirate greeted, as the pirate with a scarf stepped out of the cabin.  
The pirate with a scarf turned and grinned at the young pale pirate. 'aah, hello Albino! Is the captain feeling any better?'  
'Not since he lost that arm wrestling match with black Bellamy...' The albino pirate replied. 'He's so upset he lost, so I decided to draw him a picture to cheer him up!'  
The pirate with a scarf chuckled. 'Well that'll make him feel better.' he said as he ruffled the youngsters bleach blonde hair.  
The pale pirate giggled. 'Is the mermaid feeling any better?' he asked.  
'Shh Albino!' The pirate with a scarf hissed as he tried his best to silence the young pirate. 'Nobody knows about her yet...and she is not a mermaid Albino! She is a Londoner.'  
'Oohhh...' albino replied with a nod. 'I understand. Sorry...'  
'Its okay Albino...But thank god nobody heard -'  
'What Mermaid?' the pirate who likes sunshine and kittens asked.  
Scarf rolled his eyes. 'Oh no...'  
'We captured a mermaid!' albino stated cheerfully.  
'Albino!'  
'Oh yeah...sorry...'  
'A Mermaid?' Sunshine repeated. 'I don't believe that!'  
'We did too!' albino replied with a pout.  
'No way! Hey Gout!'  
'What?' the pirate with gout replied from the other side of the ship.  
'No! No!' scarf hissed.  
'Albino and Number two recon they caught a mermaid!' sunshine bellowed.  
Gout chuckled 'And why would a mermaid appear to a couple of pirates?' gout asked as he limped over to the trio.  
'Because she was drowning!' Albino answered.  
Sunshine and Gout roared with laughter.  
Scarf laughed uneasily. 'No, no...Albino doesn't know what he's saying..there is no mermaid! Now back to work lads!' he said quickly as he clapped his hands.  
'There is too a mermaid!' Albino scowled. 'We'll show you!' he said as he turned the handle of the door.  
Scarf covered his eyes. That's it. Now the Pirate Captain would find out and that poor girl would be tossed overboard.  
'There's nothing here Albino!'  
Scarf lowered his hands. Gout was right. The hammock was empty. 'What!?' he and Albino gasped in unison.  
'There's nothing here!' Gout repeated. 'No mermaid, no nothing!'  
'Not even a kitten dressed up to LOOK like a mermaid!' Sunshine frowned.  
Scarfs eyes widened. What happened to the girl who was previously lying in that bed?

Bri stared down at the arguing pirates from the crow's nest. She grinned.  
'They aren't that great pirates...' she whispered to herself with a smirk. 'In fact, I bet I could steal this very ship from them! Yeah...that'll teach 'em what real piracy is about!' she said with a chuckle. She placed her dagger in between her teeth, and swung one leg over the side of the nest. She took a deep breath.  
Come on Bri...you can do this...  
Three...  
Two...  
Bri swung both legs over the nest, but before the girl could fall down to the decks, she grabbed the rope, and balanced herself by resting her boots onto the upright pole.  
Bri paused.  
'This was it. When she could prove to everyone that she had what it takes to be a pirate.  
Her adventure started here.  
And now.  
Bri took the dagger out from her clenched jaws and held it firmly in one sweaty hand...  
And then...  
She pushed from the pole.  
And swung down towards the deck.  
'I AM TAKING-' she began, before crashing into the wall of the captain's quarters.  
'WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?' Came a manly voice.  
And then, Bri blacked out.


End file.
